Better Late than Never
by MrsCreedy
Summary: A one shot, about the photographer, and his assistant from season 4’s episode In the Dark.


Title: Better Late than Never

Summary: A one shot, about the photographer, and his assistant from season 4's episode In the Dark.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jackson Scott lay awake in bed. The room was pitch black, but it always was dark to him, he could no longer see. But now things were different, now he had a light in this life he had not had before. Not laying even a foot away from him in the same bed was his former assistant, well she was still his assistant, but now she was more to him than that. She let out a soft snore in her sleep that put a smile on his face to know she was content in his bed. How had he lived without her like this for so long? How could he have missed her feelings for him? Not to mention his own for her.

It had just been two days ago that NCIS had interrogated his assistant Bryn Landers. During the interrogation one of their agents had managed to uncover Bryn's deep dark secret of being in love with him. After being blinded ten years ago, Jackson had pretty much shut the world out. He didn't have many friends and he devoted all his time to his work. As the years past, and he got older he decided it was best to get an assistant to help me out, he went through dozens of interviews, and the one that managed to impress him the most was Bryn Landers. She was a smart zealous young woman who was very enthusiastic about art. As the years past she always made sure he had what was right for him, and that no one took advantage of his blindness. Over time he had become quiet accustom to having her around, and just never realized how much he had come to care for her. He hadn't realized that at the same time she was falling very much in love with him. He always assumed that she just thought of him as her boss, and well a friend.

After she was released from NCIS Bryn had drove him home, not aware that he had heard everything that went on in the interrogation. She had had a rough night, and he figured it best to not tell her he knew of her feelings on this night, for it just might be too much for her. He didn't want her to drive home alone after how stressful the night had been for her, so he offered her his bed, and he would sleep on the couch. It took few minutes of convincing her, but in the end she did decide to stay. He had lied awake, much like he was now, but only then he was thinking of the best way to tell her he knew of her feelings, and that his matched hers. He hadn't really ever had to express his feeling this way before, so he figured it best to not beat around the bush, and just flat out tell her.

The following evening he made Bryn and himself dinner, for being blind he was quite good in the kitchen. After dinner, they sat in the living room; she had tried to bring up some business things, like how Vogue would need new pictures done for them since NCIS had confiscated the original ones. He then raised a hand to silence her, and calmly told her that he had listened in on the interrogation, and that he knew of her feelings for him. Bryn panicked immediately, she started staying things like she knew he couldn't feel the same way, and then she begged him to let her stay on as his assistant, and that even though her feelings for him were strong, she was content to just stay in the business relationship they had. He could hear how her voice cracked when she rambled on, and he knew she was probably in tears, though he could not be sure. In an attempt to calm her, he full her forward by the arm and captured her full lips with his own.

They broke contact shortly, He felt around bit until he had her hand in his. He washed away all her worry by then telling her he felt the same. He made mention how he was tired of being so closed off from other people, and that if there was anyone he wanted to be with it was her. He heard her break her silence with a soft gasp of relief. He followed with his hand up her arm to her shoulder, then her neck, and finally her face. He had caressed her warm wet cheek, his assumption had been right, she had cried in the midst of her panic. He whispered to her that everything was fine; she need not feel embarrassed about what she felt for him. It should be him who felt embarrassed for not realizing her feelings sooner.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her again, but this time it would not be so quick. He took care to make this one more passionate, and he let his sense of touch take over by exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moved herself so she was straddling his lap, and she kissed him back with the force of all her penned up passion. She pulled away slowly, and whispered in his ear that she loved him with all her heart. His hands wiped away any remaining tears, and he kissed her lips again, and then trailed his kisses down her neck. When he lips met the collar of her blouse, he simply asked "May I?" She, of course, obliged. They made love right there on the couch, and then again when they finally made their way to the bedroom.

As Jackson thought this night over he realized he was sincerely a happy man. He didn't feel so plagued by his blindness now that he had her love in his life. Losing his eyesight had sent him to a dark place in his mind, and over the three years of knowing her that dark place had begun to lighten, and now that they were together, his mind was a place that no longer had any dark corners. He was forever great full to her for that. Jackson rolled over in the bed, and snaked his arms her waist pulling her so she was spooned up against him. Bryn stirred, and place her hands over his.

"Jackson, is something wrong?" Bryn asked sleepily.

"No, honey, nothing is wrong anymore." He whispered back, " I love you Bryn." She twisted herself around so her face was mire inches from his, and she placed a long slow kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Jackson." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, completely happy to finally be together at last.

Author's Note: I think I got all the grammar and spelling errors, sorry if I didn't. Its kind of a rushed story but I hope you all like. Please R&R, thanks.


End file.
